A Moment Like This
by ilovequinn11
Summary: When the truth about the baby's father comes out, Rachel is there to pick up the pieces. Features Faberry and Brittana romance, and Faberittana friendship.


_**This is set post-Sectionals but pre-Hello, and it pretty much disregards the whole back 9, so it never happened. Enjoy!**_

This was all happening to her so fast. She had always been the pretty blond girl, the one all the other girls wanted to be friends with and all the guys wanted to date, the captain of the cheerleading squad, the trophy daughter. All that stuff was good, but she never thought she would be pregnant at 16, or homeless, or a liar and cheater, or a disgrace to her own parents. She thought she would always be the queen of the world.

After Sectionals, Finn told her that she was no longer welcome at his house and that she had two days to pack up her things and find another place to live. She couldn't stand staying there another minute, though, so she packed and left immediately.

She walked the two blocks from Finn's house to the school in the snow, refusing Mrs. Hudson's offer to drive her wherever she needed to go. She had nothing except a few items in her old Cheerios duffel bag and the clothes on her back. She had nowhere to go, so she was probably going to be spending the night under the choir room window.

She sat down on the front steps of the school, wincing from the cold stone underneath her. She didn't even have a coat, all she had to wear was the pink dress, white cardigan, and leggings she was wearing, an outfit that was totally inappropriate for winter. She wanted to keep and raise this baby, but how could she have a baby when she couldn't even clothe herself? Besides, she had no one, and she couldn't be a single mom, yet she still had too much dignity to accept anything from Puck. She was trapped.

An hour had passed, and she was numb from the cold, shivering uncontrollably. She knew she would die out here tonight, her and her unborn baby, and Monday morning the janitors would find her dead frostbitten body out here on the steps when they came to unlock the doors. She doubted Finn or anyone else would care or even realize that she was gone. No one cared about her.

"Quinn? Is that you?" a familiar female voice suddenly called. Quinn's throat jumped into her stomach. _Please let it not be who I think it is, _Quinn thought in her head. How much could one person take in a day?

"Quinn!" the voice repeated, and Quinn buried her face in her (freezing) hands. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder, and her head shot up.

"What?" Quinn snapped.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing, Quinn. It's supposed to drop to below zero tonight."

"I don't care."

"You should. Being out here isn't good for your baby..."

"I have no where else to go, okay?"

"T-that's what I figured. What happened?"

Quinn took a deep breath. "My parents kicked me out of the house when they found out I was pregnant. I was living with Finn until..."

Rachel gasped. "Quinn, I am SO sorry."

"It's fine. It's my own fault."

"Well, come on." Rachel reached over and grabbed Quinn's duffel bag before extending a hand to the blond.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I can't leave you out here to die."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting..."

"If you think I'm suggesting you come live with me and my two gay dads, then yes, you are thinking what I'm thinking."

"Rachel, that is NOT a good idea. While admittedly I don't hate you anymore, do you really think it's a good idea for us to live together?"  
"You have no where else to go, Quinn."

"What about Finn? And your dads? I doubt they'd like me living with you guys when I've tormented you for years."

"Quinn, while what you did was, well, horrible and selfish..."

Quinn glared at her.

"Finn kicking you out of the house in the dead of winter was no better. He's, well, he's not the person I thought he was. And my dads won't mind. They always told me to do the right thing, and leaving you to suffer alone is not the right thing. We have a spare bedroom and all."

Quinn took a deep breath. "Fine." She took the hand Rachel was holding out to her and let Rachel help her up.

"Let's go, then."

"Okay."

Rachel led Quinn to her car, which was still running, key still in the ignition. She helped Quinn get in, and then got in herself.

Quinn let out a little sigh of relief when she felt the warm air in the car. Rachel aimed the heat vent at Quinn, and then reached over and turned on a CD.

The blond rolled her eyes when she heard the first notes of Defying Gravity starting, but she did it so Rachel couldn't see. She really didn't need to end up back on the streets.

Rachel began to sing along as she drove through the narrow streets of Lima. Quinn looked out the window, not offering Rachel her conversation but gracing her with her presence.

They pulled up in front of a medium-sized home. It wasn't the huge sprawling mansion Quinn had grown up in, but it wasn't a little shack like Finn's home either. It was beautiful, so perfect.

The two girls got out. Rachel took Quinn's stuff out and led the taller girl to the house.

When they got inside, Quinn could smell cinnamon. It smelled good, very homey. "Rach, is that you?" a male voice called.

"Yes, Dad. It's me, and I brought a friend with me."

"Oh really now?" a man hurried towards them. He was wearing spectacles, and was a very geeky looking man, although he looked very nice. He smiled warmly at Quinn. He glanced at her swollen stomach which was poorly disguised beneath the fabric of her baby doll dress, but he didn't look at it again. Instead, he met her eyes. "You must be Quinn. I am Hiram, Rachel's dad."

"Pleased to meet you," Quinn said, pasting a smile on her face.

"The pleasure is mine." Quinn went to give him a handshake, but instead he wrapped her in a hug. "We never have met a friend of Rachel's before." Rachel shot her father a look.

"Oh... I'm sorry about that," Quinn said awkwardly.

"It's certainly not your fault," Hiram told her, evidently unaware that it actually WAS her fault. "Rachel, you can show Quinn to the spare bedroom if you like."

"Okay. Come on, Quinn." Rachel led Quinn up the stairs to the second floor. They walked down a long, narrow hallway until they stopped outside a door. Rachel pushed it open and walked inside.

"Here it is. I hope you won't mind having to share a bathroom with me."

"That's fine." Quinn looked around at the room. It was simple, a bed, nightstand, dresser, closet, desk. The curtains on the window were pulled back, letting the sunlight stream into the room.

"I know it's not much, but..."

"It's perfect," Quinn whispered.

"Good." Rachel set Quinn's stuff down. "That door..." she pointed to a door on the left side of the room. "...leads to the bathroom, and then the door on the other side connects to my room. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Okay." Quinn watched Rachel as she left. With a sigh, she turned back to her stuff, beginning to unpack it and put it in various places around the room. She could hardly believe how much her life had changed in four months. Four months ago, she wouldn't have dreamed that she would be pregnant with Noah Puckerman's child and would be living with her mortal enemy Rachel Berry.

Once she was finished putting her stuff away, she headed to Rachel's room, knocking on the door. "Rach?" she said softly.

"Come in," Rachel called. Quinn pushed the door open and walked in. Rachel was sitting on the bed, her iPod headphones in, listening to some song that was probably a show tune.

"Hey." Quinn forced a smile. If she was going to be living with Rachel, they would have to at least get along.

Rachel smiled back. "Hey. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know..."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sounds good." Quinn sat cautiously next to Rachel on the bed, looking around. The room was all pink and green, and it made Quinn miss her own bedroom. In Quinn's room at home, everything was purple, from the walls to the sheets to her laptop which sat on the desk. How much she missed her own life. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Quinn forced another smile. "So... what are we going to watch?"

"Hmm... I have mostly musicals."

"T-that's fine."

"Okay... what about Rent?"

"Sure." Rachel stood up, finding her copy of Rent. She opened the case up, taking it out and putting it in her DVD player. She sat back down beside Quinn.

They watched Rent for a couple of hours. Somehow, although Quinn didn't know how this had come about, Quinn ended up leaning against Rachel, head resting on the brunette's chest.

Quinn had fallen asleep, but shot up out of it when she heard the credits playing. Her and Rachel met eyes, and Quinn jumped up awkwardly, realizing how close (literally close) the two girls had gotten, and how she hadn't minded that much.

Just then, Hiram called to them, telling them it was time for dinner, and Quinn turned, bolting as fast as she could out of the room and away from Rachel.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
